


Smoke

by vonherder



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After the Movie, Almost Dying, Almost Kissing, Angst, Gen, M/M, Nick Fury Feels, Tony Stark Feels, almost a lot of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonherder/pseuds/vonherder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I'm here,” Tony motioned to himself, cuts and bruises and all. “I made it. The world is safe and we won. So relax.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I wrote a thing! A tiny, tiny thing that I've pretty much been thinking about since the movie happened. And it _still_ isn't the breakfast scene!
> 
> Yeah, I haven't posted anything since when? June? Gosh, sorry.

It's only when the rest of the team had cleared out with Loki, and he was alone with the man, that Tony realized just how haggard and weary Nick Fury looked. He smelled of smoke and gun powder, wavered just the tiniest bit on his feet and that worried Tony more than he would ever say aloud.

“So, that was a helluva thing,” he said, instead. 

Fury turned to look at him, mouth set in a grim, hard line, “I killed you today.” He swallowed and turned his gaze back to the smoking city skyline, “I sent you through _a hole in the sky_ that I knew you wouldn't come back from.”

“But I'm here,” Tony motioned to himself, cuts and bruises and all. “I made it. The world is safe and we won. So relax.”

Nick spun on him, furious, “Relax? That's what you tell me to do? _Relax_?!” He strode forward, over crackling shards of glass and stone, stiff and straight and hard gazed. He gripped handfuls of Tony's shirt and shook him roughly, “I nearly lost you.”

Tony shook his head, gripping the thick leather of Nick's coat and shaking right back, “But you didn't.”

“For three goddamn minutes, I did.”

Tony sighed and shook his head, “But, I'm here now.”

Nick shook him again, grip shifting to his shoulders, his neck, his face, sliding back into Tony's mussed and dirtied hair. He bent their foreheads together, “For three minutes you were dead and I'd killed you.”

“Nick—”

“Don't you goddamn _dare_ tell me to relax,” he growled, shaking him slightly.

Tony sighed again and reached up to wrap his hands around Nick's wrists. He leant forward enough to nudge their noses together, “I'm here, right in front of you and I'm not going anywhere.” He drew small circles over the man's pulse, “Don't mourn me.”

Nick growled again, fingers tightening in a not unpleasant way.

Tony closed his eyes and pressed forward again, through that last bit of space between them, until he could feel the other man's breath again his lips. He breathed deep—smoke and gun powder, leather and spice.

“I'm right here,” he said again, slowly. He could feel the gentle friction as he spoke the words, softly, against Nick's lips.

Nick's gentle fingers swiped over the skin behind Tony's ear, grip loosening slightly. Tony felt the soft brush of lips against his own. Almost, almost a kiss. Almost, for a few too brief moments and then he was gone, ripping off and away and out of Tony's reach.

Tony spun, following the other man with his eyes as he strode away, and out of the room. In the distance there were sirens.

**Author's Note:**

> This might probably seem unfinished, but I meant for it to. Also, I will probably, eventually come up with a better title. Maybe.
> 
> I would gladly tell you all what has been keeping me so damn busy, but you shouldn't care about that so I'm going to not bother unless asked and just tell you all that I have about a month of weekends that I'm going to be using to write furiously. I won't post things right away, probably, but I'll just get as much done as I can before Hamlet starts up in February.
> 
> Also, for anyone waiting on a new chapter of _At least then I could be bitter_ , the next chapter in in the editing phase and I feel obligated to let it be know that it is funny and cute and it delights me a bit, but it won't remotely be worth the wait that I've put y'all through. Sorry about that.
> 
> The breakfast scene still fights me.


End file.
